1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to an elliptical exercise device including an arrangement for allowing the exercise device to have changeable or adjustable or different moving strokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercise devices, such as stepping exercisers comprise a pair of handles pivotally attached to an upwardly extending frame member of a base support device, and a pair of foot supports pivotally coupled to the handles and arranged for allowing the foot supports to be stepped or moved up and down relative to the base support device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,211 to Stearns discloses one of the typical exercise devices also comprising a pair of handles pivotally attached to an upwardly extending frame member of a base support device, and a pair of foot supports pivotally coupled to the handles, and a pair of force resisting device pivotally coupling the foot supports to the upwardly extending frame member for allowing the foot supports to be stepped or moved up and down relative to the base support device.
However, normally, the middle portion of the foot supports is pivotally coupled to the upwardly extending frame member such that the middle portion of the foot supports is pivoted relative to the base support device but may not be moved cyclically or in reciprocating relative to the base support device, and such that the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be suitably increased. In addition, the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be changed or adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,956 to Habing et al. discloses a typical articulated lower body exercise device comprising a pair of foot supports pivotally coupled to the upwardly extending frame member of a base support device with a pair of vertical linkage arms, and a device for swinging the vertical linkage arms and the foot supports relative to the upwardly extending frame member of the base support device for allowing the foot supports to be stepped or moved elliptically relative to the base support device.
However, the middle portion of the foot supports is only pivoted relative to the base support device but may not be moved cyclically or in reciprocating relative to the base support device, and such that the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be suitably increased. In addition, the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be changed or adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,985 to Miller discloses a typical stationary exercise device comprising a pair of guide links or handles pivotally attached to an upright support, and a pair of foot supports each pivotally coupled to the handles, and a pair of cranks pivotally coupled to the handles and the foot supports with an intermediate link and a control link, for swinging the handles and the foot supports relative to the base support device and for allowing the foot supports to be stepped or moved elliptically relative to the base support device.
However, the middle portion of the foot supports is only pivotally coupled to the handles, and may not be moved cyclically or in reciprocating relative to the base support device such that the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be suitably increased or adjusted. In addition, the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be changed or adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,553 to Rodgers, Jr. discloses another typical stationary exercise device also comprising a pair of handles pivotally attached to an upright support, and a pair of foot supports each pivotally coupled to the handles, and a pair of cranks pivotally coupled to the foot supports with a reciprocating member for swinging the handles and the foot supports relative to the base support device and for allowing the foot supports to be stepped or moved elliptically relative to the base support device.
However, similarly, the foot supports is only pivotally coupled to the handles, and may not be moved cyclically or in reciprocating relative to the base support device such that the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be suitably increased or adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,760 to Lin et al. discloses a further typical stationary exercise device comprising a pair of foot supports including a front portion pivotally coupled to an upright support, and a pair of handles also pivotally attached to the upright support, and a pair of cranks pivotally coupled to the handles for swinging the handles and the foot supports relative to the base support device and for allowing the foot supports to be stepped or moved elliptically relative to the base support device.
However, the handles are located closer to the users, and are pivotally coupled to the upright support and may also be moved cyclically relative to the upright support of the base support device such that the handles will also be moved cyclically relative to the upright support and such that the handles may not be suitably or easily grasped and handled by the users. In addition, the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be changed or adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,296 to Yu discloses a further typical stepping exercise device comprising a pair of handles pivotally coupled to an upright support with a pair of cranks, and a pair of foot supports including a middle portion pivotally attached to the base support and including a front portion pivotally coupled to the handles.
However, the foot supports are only coupled to the upright support or the base support such that the foot supports may only be stepped or moved up and down relative to the base support device, but may not be stepped or moved elliptically relative to the upright support of the base support device. In addition, the moving stroke of the typical exercise devices may not be changed or adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional elliptical exercise devices.